Version 0.23
Released: 6/8/2014 Bug Fixes: *Towns will now provide a +10 bonus to party size per town owned. Previously towns have been incorrectly excluded from the lands owned benefit for party size. (Applicability: AI & Player) *Silverstag Emblems will no longer be transfered from your inventory when assigning someone else as your Quartermaster. *The mod option to add prefix labels before troop names (A3, C5, etc..) will now work with all new troops added. (Applicability: Upgraded Rhodok Troops, All Swadian Troops) *Prefix and affix labeling for upgraded troops should now persist through saves and reloading. *Corrected the description for the Wholesaler ability to reflect how it was already functioning. *Selling a stack of Silverstag Emblems to a merchant will now cause the stack to be removed immediately. *Deserter parties should now use the new troops for overhauled factions. (Applicability: Rhodok & Swadian deserter parties) *Unique troops are now independent of faction culture so they will remain showing up in a recruitment window for a fief even after it has been captured by another kingdom. (Applicability: Unique Troops) *Body-sliding will no longer have a chance of erasing mounts from a troop template if you take over a mounted troop and have your horse killed. *Body-sliding will now function correctly when "All Troops" are selected. Body-sliding now defaults to "All Troops" instead of "Companions Only" on a new game. Current games need to change their preference manually at the Mod Options page. *You can no longer agree to escort caravans from multiple guildmasters at the same time. *You will no longer receive warnings of nearby enemies while fast traveling if you are a captive. *Random instances of being unable to increase or decrease the quantity of troops to add or remove for your Garrison Recruitment Queue should no longer occur. (Applicability: Garrison Queue) *The tournament options will no longer enable "always randomize" whenever you uncheck a specific option. Now this should only turn on if you've disabled all three options. It will automatically turn off if any other option is checked. *The "Train the Peasants" quest will now properly use the newer training skill as a prerequisite instead of the old one causing some games to never have this quest available. *The "Hunt Down a Fugitive" quest now gets reset properly so that non-violent options are always available. If you currently have this quest active you'll have to complete it as is and the next time it will be working as intended. *Swadian and Rhodok factions now allow their standard troops when upgraded to tier 5 or higher to be dismissed as veterans. I4 peasant upgraded to I5 should now dismiss as a veteran recruit. *The troop ratio bar should no longer trigger when visiting a castle interior. *Assigning a new minister should no longer display quests minister quests being canceled that are not currently active. Balancing: *Villages now provide a +4 bonus to party size per village owned. (Applicability: AI & Player) *Castles have had their party size bonus reduced from +20 to +16 per castle to compensate for the additional sources. (Applicability: AI & Player) *Bonus experience gained by having a high Intelligence has been capped at 300xp per kill. **The Savant ability allows this to extend past 300xp to a maximum of 450xp. *The garrison wage bonus for Katrin's Efficient talent has been increased from 1% to 1.5% per point of Intelligence. *A new mod option for enabling Metrics Data has been added to assist with gathering long term balancing information and player feedback. (Default: Off) **Metric Added: Trainer skill total savings, total purchases and savings per rank of skill. **Metric Added: Commissions now track the total number of commissions and money spent on them. **Metric Added: Repairs to items made by your artisan crafter now track the total number of items that are repaired and the total profits earned by these repairs. *A new interface has been added to the Reference Material report menu to display available metric data. *The base health improvement towards reducing combat hampering by the Fortitude ability has been improved from 30% to 40%. *The base health improvement used for reducing combat hampering by the Disciplined ability has been improved from 10% to 20%. *The synergy bonus the Fortitude ability receives for having the Disciplined ability has been improved from 10% to 20%. *Regional Patrols **The base size of patrols has been increased by 50%. (15 small, 30 medium, 45 large) **The uppper limit on the size of a patrol has been increased from 60 to 80. **The Administrator bonus has been improved from +4 to +5 patrol size per rank of the Leadership skill. *Town tariff incomes have been reduced by 20%. *The minimum cash on hand of town merchants is increased by 200-300% depending on the vendor. Convenience: *When visiting the menu to join a battle the total armies and their numbers are displayed for each side. *When recruiting or dismissing troops in the recruitment interface you can now hold down the Shift ''key to handle 10 troops at a time or the ''Ctrl ''key to handle the maximum amount of this troop available. '''Custom Item Commissioning': *A new system for requesting that specific items be commissioned within a town or castle has been added. This allows you to specify that crafters within that town create a specific item (from that region) with a specific quality modifier for a much higher than normal price. *Base cost of commissioning an item is 350% of the normal item value with that item modifier. *The time required to complete a commissioned item is 25 denars / hour. This is checked every 4 hours. *The maximum number of commissioned items you may have requested globally is 100. *The maximum number of commissioned items you may have in one town is 5. Each item will be worked one at a time in sequential order. *A new "Commissions" interface hub has been tied to the standard "Manage This Town" / "Gather Information & Recruit Troops" town menu link. **A new interface has been added for commissioning an item in the current location. **A new interface has been added for listing all commissions in every location on the map. **A new interface has been added for displaying the information for your artisan crafter in this location. **A new interface has been added for giving your artisan crafter sub-par equipment to repair to plain or greater condition. **A new interface has been added to display a log of events related to the item commissioning and repair system. This is default set to show only the current location you are in, but has an option to display all locations in a single list. **A new interface has been added for applying Silverstag Emblem effects. *Building a Royal Forge within your town or castle will allow an artisan crafter to work there that will improve commissioning work as well as allow repairing of sub-standard equipment. This crafter can level up gaining increased work speed, reduced costs and provides a chance for improving a repaired item beyond plain status. Center Improvements: * Improvement Added: Royal Forge ** Building this improvement attracts the services of an artisan crafter in this location that will level up as he performs more work repairing items or creating commissioned ones. As the crafter levels up a bonuses will be applied to reduce crafting costs, increase crafting speed as well as smaller chances to apply bonuses to production, quality and experience gains (for the crafter). Silverstag Emblems: * New Interfaces: ** The Garrison Recruitment menu system now has a new Emblem Options page. * New Purchasable Benefits: ** Improve production rate of item commission and repair work by 30% for one week in a fief. (1 emblem, stacking in duration) ** Instantly grant an additional 1000 experience to a fief's Artisan Crafter. (1 emblem, stacking in effect) ** Reduce troop training cost for your garrison by 2% permanently at a location. (1 emblem, stacking in effect, max -10%) ** Reduce troop training cost for your garrison by 15% for one week. (1 emblem, stacking in duration) Troops: * The Kingdom of the Vaegirs have had their troops entirely revamped: ** Added: Vaegiran Militia (Tier 1) ** Added: Vaegiran Skirmisher (Tier 2) ** Modified: Huntsman of Khudan (Tier 2 Unique) ** Added: Vaegiran Sentry (Tier 2 Affiliated) ** Added: Vaegiran Psiloi (Tier 3) ** Added: Vaegiran Peltast (Tier 3) ** Added: Vaegiran Pecheneg (Tier 3) ** Added: Vaegiran Koursores (Tier 3) ** Added: Outrider of Nelag (Tier 3 Unique) ** Modified: Curaw Guardsman (Tier 3 Unique) ** Added: Jeirbe Sellsword (Tier 4 Unique) ** Added: Vaegiran Cavalry Captain (Tier 4 Affiliated) ** Added: Southward Cataphract (Tier 5 Unique) ** Modified: Druzhina of Reyvadin (Tier 3 Unique) ** Added: Vaegiran Vanguard (Tier 5 Affiliated) ** Added: Vaegiran Longbowman (Tier 5) ** Added: Vaegiran Bogatyr (Tier 6 Affiliated) ** Added: Vaegiran Marksman (Tier 7 Affiliated) Mods Added: * Tavern Animation Pack by Slawomir of Aaarrghh